A Letter To Anakin
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Padme wrote Anakin a letter, telling him of her feelings of his turn to the Dark Side. The bad thing is, she didn't get to give it to him. When ObiWan took her to Polis Massa he found it in her hand. Now it's up to him to get the letter to Anakin, maybe.
1. Chapter 1 Padme's Letter

**Alright. Now I had this up before but it was taken off my site, for reasons I cannot comprehend. But here it is anyways. I have not been able to update any of my stories and it's been driving me insane! But now I'm happy because it's that fatefull day that I'm allowed to. You should not worry, because I'm not letting this story go. I will continue with it. And if anyone even dares to accuse me of dissing Evanecense, I _will_ reconsider that remark! I do not like people accusing me of doing this that I clearly didn't do! But, if you've read this already than you can 1. review again and or 2. just move on to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Padme's Letter**

_ Dear Anakin,_

This is what the loverly Padme wrote after Obi-Wan had told her hat Anakin had gone to the Dark Side, right before she went to see Anakin on Mustafar.

_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all childish fears. And you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Remembering back to when Anakin's mother was killed by Tusken Raiders on Tatooine.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away still of your fears. And I held you hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

This is what the lovely Padme wrote on her starship while Obi-Wan was at the controls. After Mustafar. She'd wrote it with all the strength she'd had at that moment, remembering the anger in his eyes. And the dreadful harshness in his once pleasant voice.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bounded by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me…. I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

_Your choice to go to the Dark Side is something I cannot follow. I am unable to follow you down that path even though I said I would follow you where ever our life took us. I hope you realize that I still love you, no matter what. And that I hope this path you've taken brings you everything you've ever wanted. I know I'm not going to make it, so I hope you have a better life then the one we were to share with each other. And please know that I hate this. I still love you with all of my heart and will always love you._

_ Your loving wife,_

_ Padme_

Obi-Wan found hot tears blurring his vision after he read the words to those around him. He still held the sleeping Luke in his hands as he watched his fallen comrade lay still on the operation table. She was always so strong. But without her husband she didn't make it. And he'd find and give this letter to that part of him. No matter what. He promised himself, and Padme, this.


	2. Chapter 2 Tatooine

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Well, the second one anyways. I should have the third one up as soon as I get the computer back. Having members of my household who need to use it for work makes it dificult for me to up date. But I'll put it up as soon as I possibly can. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tatooine**

The speeder moved quickly across the sand planet. It sped along just smoothly enough to keep the young infant in the back sound asleep.

It came to a slowing stop as the moisture farm came into view. It stopped close to the home of Owen Lars, former home of the once great Cliegg Lars whom had only passed away a little while ago.

Owen and Beru looked at the sullen and sad man who walked toward them.

In Obi-Wan's arms he carried the small infant that so rightfully belonged to his once good friends, the deceased Senator Padme Amidala and the once great Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. He kissed young Luke Skywalker on the forehead as he moved closer to the infant boy's family members. He handed him to Beru, taking one more look at him.

"I want Luke to have this." Obi-Wan told them. He held out Anakin's lightsaber, hoping that they would take it and give it to Luke when he was old enough.

"No." Owen said firmly. "I don't want Luke to know anything about his father. Or, at least about his father being a Jedi. He cannot know. I want him to think that his father was a great man like I thought he was. I will not have him knowing anything about his father's death, or any of the wrong things he'd done in his life."

"He did what he did out of love. He meant for none of this to happen." Obi-Wan defended. "But he's dead now, and will never return."

"Still..." Beru put in light-heartedly.

"I don't care." Owen stated, just as firmly as before. "I don't want him to have it. And I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but I don't think you should ever be around him. I want him to know nothing of the Jedi, and nothing of his father."

"But that's not fair to him." Obi-Wan tried to defend his old friend. "He should know about his father. He has every right to know."

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi." Owen said a little more professionally than before. "But those are my wishes and I believe as his guardian that my wishes should be respected."

Obi-Wan sighed. How could he convince to him that Luke deserved to know about his father and all that Owen threatened to keep from him. He wouldn't. This was Anakin's family, and he wanted them to not hate each other. Besides, it's bad enough that he had to tell them that he'd been the one to kill Anakin.

"It's nothing against you Obi-Wan. We just don't want him to follow in his father's footsteps. We don't want Luke to be a Jedi and have the temptations that Anakin had. That's all." Beru put in, trying to lighten the mood.

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile. He would not give Luke Anakin's lightsaber, at least not now anyways. He would return, but only when Luke was old enough.

Luke opened his eyes and looked at Beru. She smiled lightly. Glad to have the chance to be a mother.

Owen looked down at Luke, and he too smiled widely. This small infant boy looked so much like his father.

Obi-Wan watched them, but for only a moment before turning away. He couldn't bear to watch them much longer. This had been everything that Anakin had ever wanted. His young padawan had always wanted a family, with his mother, and Padme of course.

He walked back to his speeder, placing Anakin's lightsaber onto his belt once again. He climbed onto his speeder, taking one last look at Anakin's family before speeding off.

He searched for his home. He'd only been there once so he didn't remember exactly where it was at times.

He spotted his house and came to a stop. He got out of his speeder and walked into his new house.

Obi-Wan looked about the bare walls. The life of a Jedi would never leave him. He wouldn't ever be able to obtain many possessions. He sat on the couch, only thinking of what he was going to do with his life now that he was in exile.

He sat there, thinking. His eyes slowly began to close. He hadn't slept well in a few days now. The room began to fade away and he let himself slip into a delightful dream about his old friends. He didn't know if they were alive or dead. But in his dreams, they would still be with him... Always.


	3. Chapter 3 Dream

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. They inspire me to keep going with this story. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Dream**

Obi-Wan's eyes opened quickly. His breathing and heartbeat had accelerated.

He glanced around the room as quickly as his eyes would let him. The bare walls made him feel safe and comforted him.

Obi-Wan had had a terrible dream about Anakin, all the Jedi, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine being Darth Sidious, and Padme giving birth to twins and then dying. He'd had to take the boy, Luke, to Tatooine to live with his family while the girl, Leia, was taken to live with Bail Orgona and his wife. Then he had to go into exile and hide on Tatooine out in the dune sea.

He sat up from his position on the couch. He sighed with frustration at his disturbing dream. How Anakin could have gone to the Dark Side like in his dream he could not comprehend.

Obi-Wan stood slowly, moving closer to a nearby window. In the dark he could not tell what lay outside of the window. He couldn't see the sand dunes outside.

He looked out the window. His heart sank as he looked upon the dune sea.

He realized that he'd only been having a dream of the past.

His hair had grown longer by now and his once beautiful gray-blue eyes were sad and looked worn out.

It had been years since he'd moved out here. This was a special night to him though. For this night was his once wonderful padawan's thirty-third birthday.

Ten years, it had been ten years now. How could time have gone by so quickly?

To Obi-Wan, yesterday had seemed like he was in the Temple with all his friends and all the other Jedi.

How his life could have become so complicated so quickly, he would never know.

He moved away from the window and closer to the mirror that hung on a nearby wall.

He could barely recognize the face that stared back at him. His long, now graying hair, which hung down near his eyes. His worn out, tired, and sad eyes that stared back at him. He had small wrinkles under his eyes and other spots on his face from the years of worrying.

He reached up with a wry hand to touch his hair. He would need it cut if he were going to go to Mos Espa in the morning. He no longer slept well for he had these constant dreams of the past. He'd not seen Anakin in years, though, he was Darth Vader now.

He wished that he knew if his old friends were still alive. But, he thought he would never know. He doubted the fact that he would ever see his old comrades. But the Force had other plans in store for him.

He took the small pair of scissors out of the drawer in the stand before him. He held them up to a lock of hair, about to cut it, when he suddenly had a change in heart.

He did not care what his outward appearance looked like any longer. He only cared about making it through the day. But, at times, he did wish to fall into an eternal sleep and never wake up from it.

He placed the scissors in the drawer again and moved away from the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4 Sleep Chambers

**Alright, an unexpected visiter will show up in this chapter. We'll learn a tiny bit more about one of Obi's old friends who he doesn't know if they're alive. But in this chapter you'll get more of a depth of Obi-Wan's feelings. I hope you like it. Insite on next chapter: Obi-Wan visits Beru and meets Luke for the second time in ten lond years. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sleep Chambers**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, now called 'Old Ben Kenobi' or 'That Crazy Old Hermit' by the towns people, moved into his sleep chambers. He looked at his dresser and then at a small bottle of cologne and a small necklace that rested, alone, on one end of the dresser.

He moved over to the dresser and picked up the cologne bottle. He gently removed the lid and took in the scent of the once full bottle. After he'd put the bottle down, he gently moved his fingers across the small crystal that was connected to the necklace.

These were two of his most priceless possessions. The cologne bottle was one because Dara Tavar, one of his once great friends, and Siri Tachi, mother of one of his only daughters, he has two, who he has no idea if either were alive still, had bought it for him on his seventieth birthday. Whenever he'd worn it, the two women had always seemed to stand a little bit closer to him, especially Dara who was his girlfriend back then.

At that thought, a wistful smile spread across his face. But when he'd turned back to the crystal, his smile disappeared.

This one was more of a painful memory to him. This reason would be because it had been Siri's necklace. She had given it to him right before she'd died. He had never been able to forgive himself for leaving her to fight off her killer and not taking her to a medi clinic immediately.

He gently lifted the necklace and laid it the palm of his right hand.

Obi-Wan slowly moved two of his fingers across the small blue crystal. His thoughts returned to his true love. He wished that she hadn't have died all those years ago.

He sighed heavily, putting the necklace back on the dresser.

After he'd sat down the small crystal he moved over to his sleep couch. He pulled off his upper tunic and dropped onto his sleep couch, heaving a heavy sigh.

He put one hand over his forehead, along with his eyes. He put his other hand at his side, wishing he could fall asleep.

He lay there, wishing that he would fall asleep and not wake up. He wanted to be reunited with his love, Siri Tachi. And, after all, he wasn't sure if his friends were still alive so he wanted to be with them. But since he wasn't sure that his friends were truly gone, he wished to find out.

He wasn't sure if it was the heat, but he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

'_It's only the heat.'_ He told himself as he lay there.

Finally, when the touch was gone, he sighed again and stated, "I wish I weren't on this dreadful planet…. No, I wish I were with every other Jedi that's passed away."

"It's not your time yet Obi-Wan." Came a gentle, sweet, and innocent voice beside him.

Obi-Wan lay very still, not making a sound as the gentle touch came back.

"Obi-Wan, you know that you still need to be here. When the time comes, you are to train young Luke Skywalker."

Obi-Wan moved his hand and slowly opened his eyes. "Siri!" he breathed. "What…. How…." He was a loss for words.

Siri smiled lightly. "I'm here only when you need me the most."

"Then why have you never come before?" he asked in a wry tone.

"Because you have never really needed me. I am only here if you ever need guidance." She told him, still smiling. "And I thought that you needed guidance now, so I came."

"I miss you." He informed her.

"I have missed you too Obi-Wan." She smiled even wider. "I am here to make sure that you are alright today. Are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan sighed again, but lightly this time. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Well then I must be off now." Siri's smile seemed to fade a bit, but the blue glow that surrounded her body seemed to brighten.

"Do you have to go, really?" he asked, his tone seemed sort of like a wine to her.

"Yes Obi-Wan. I must be off now." She told him before leaning closer to him and giving him a passionate kiss. "Good-bye my Obi. If you are ever in need of some guidance, just think of me. When you need guidance and think of me, I'll come. But if you don't need guidance and think of me, I will not." She smiled as she knew she had to go soon, but her eyes deceived her as though they knew she needed to stay. "Alas, I must leave you, but only when you fall asleep."

"Then I shall never fall asleep my dear. I'll lay here, awake forever." Obi-Wan stated.

Siri let out a small laugh. Even though she laughed, Obi-Wan knew her whole heart wasn't in it.

"But you will fall asleep. You must fall asleep my darling, for tomorrow you will be visited by some people that you will be delighted to see." She smiled lightly.

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up. "Who? Who will visit me?" he asked.

Siri let out a tiny giggle. "I cannot say. But for the next few days, possibly weeks, months or years even, you will be very busy. You may not even think of me."

"I will always think of you." Obi-Wan said in a serious tone. He tried not to yawn, but it came anyways.

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep, but then I must leave."

He sighed, moving away from her a little. "Then at least lay down with me, to help me sleep." He suggested.

"Alright." Siri stated, giving in. She lay down beside of him, remembering all the times she'd spent in his muscular arms.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Siri's tiny waist, he hoped if he held on tight enough that she wouldn't go away. Siri gently slide her delicate arms around Obi-Wan's muscular frame.

In only moments Obi-Wan had drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Siri looked up into Obi's still-hansom face. She smiled lightly before she disappeared from sight.


	5. Chapter 5 Morning

Alright, sorry I've not updated in a while. I have my reasons. 1. My computer crashed. 2. Writer's block. 3. I've been reading lots of stories for insparation on another story I'm writing, a 'Life With Derek' story that I hope to post soon. 4. I'm writing too many stories at once. 5. I have more than one story that I'm in the process of updating for. And 6. I've had writer's block for more of my stories. I'm getting that worked out though, hopefully. But here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

MTFBWY...Dara Tavar

* * *

**Morning**

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, hoping to see Siri still lying beside him. To his dismay, she had gone, just like she said she would.

With a small sigh he got to his feet, and began to get dressed. This was the morning that he would be going into town.

His hair and beard still had not been trimmed, but he wasn't about to do that anytime soon. At the moment, he could care less about what the town's people thought about him. But Siri did say that someone would visit him today, so maybe he needed too as not to scare the people.

No, he wasn't about to even with leave that thought still lingering in his head.

"Now, it's time for me to go to town." He stated, as if he were telling Siri.

He smiled lightly at that. Maybe the town's people were right; maybe he was going crazy like they all thought. He chuckled and smiled even wider.

"You probably thought I looked crazy." He said to Siri.

"Never…." Came the quiet response.

With that, Obi-Wan left the house and climbed aboard his speeder. At that moment he caught a glimpse of Siri standing at the door, but quickly faded. He then smiled, knowing she would always be there, watching over him.

He quickly sped away, and for the first time in a ten long years, he felt truly happy. He knew now that if he ever needed guidance, that he could always count on Siri to help him out. Hopefully he would need some kind of guidance soon, for he wanted badly to see Siri again.

A certain moisture farm came into view. A small ten year old boy ran out to catch his uncle.

Obi-Wan slowed down when the two disappeared behind the house. He came to a stop and stepped off his speeder.

His hand seemed to automatically go to Anakin's lightsaber, which still hung on his hidden belt.

With Owen watching Luke, Obi-Wan decided that he may have a chance to talk Beru into giving Luke Anakin's old lightsaber. Hopefully he would think of a way to convince her that it was the right thing to do.

He knocked on the door, hoping to get invited in.

"Come in!" Beru called to him.

Obi-Wan slowly opened the door and walked into the house. "Hello Beru. How are you today?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

"Obi-Wan…. What are you doing here?" she asked with a suspicious look.

"Well…. Alright. I'm here to see if you will give Luke Anakin's old lightsaber. I've given you ten years to think it over." Obi-Wan stated.

Beru let out a heavy sigh, and in a pleasant voice she responded, "Obi-Wan, you know that Owen wishes that we don't give him Anakin's lightsaber. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to go against Owen's wishes. If you want to, you can talk to Owen but I don't think he'll change his mind."

"Well, could you just talk to him about it? For me, please?" Obi-Wan asked. "You know how much it would mean to me."

Beru looked up from cutting the vegetables for breakfast.

"Please?"

"Alright Obi-Wan, I'll talk to him about it. But I hope you know that I don't think he's going to change his mind."

"Will you at least try to talk him into it? You know that it's the wrong thing by not giving Luke Anakin's lightsaber and not letting him know anything about his father's life."

"Obi-Wan, I said I'd do it for you. But you should be going before Owen sees you. You know he doesn't want you to be here."

"I know." Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "Good-bye Beru and thanks."

"Goodbye Obi-Wan. Now you'd better go."

"Aunt Beru!" Luke called out, opening the door as Obi-Wan turned to leave.

Beru held her breath for a moment. "Yes Luke." She finally said. "What is it?"

Luke smiled pleasantly at Obi-Wan before turning back to his aunt. "Uncle Owen wants to know when breakfast will be ready. He says he'll come back inside in a few minutes, as soon as he's done with his morning chores."

Obi-Wan smiled back at the young boy who continuously looked back at him, smiling even wider with every glance.

"Thank you for telling me Luke." Beru smiled at him. Her eyes quickly made there way to Obi-Wan. She gave him a look that said it was time to go. "And that means that you had better be leaving before Owen is done with his morning chores. Sorry for rushing you Ben, but Owen wouldn't like seeing you in here."

Obi-Wan gave her a solemn look before giving her a small nod. "Thanks for everything Beru. Have a nice day, both of you." Obi-Wan smiled at Luke again. "Don't tell your uncle that I was here, ok?"

"Ok." Luke smiled even wider as he looked up at Obi-Wan. "I'm good at keeping secrets!"

"Thank you Luke." He stated with a wider smile and a wink. Obi-Wan then left the house and sped away to town.

Luke looked back at his aunt. "Who was that Aunt Beru?"

"His name is Ben Kenobi. He lives out in the dune sea. He's not a very friendly man, but your uncle and I do know him. We're probably the only people here who do."

"Did he know my parents?"

Beru stopped dead in her tracks.

"I think I heard his voice, in my head. Saying that he'd worked with my father. And maybe even a few times with my mother. Did he?"

"I will tell you something if you promise never to tell your uncle." Beru stated, looking into his eyes with such intensity that Luke knew he must never breathe a word about what she would say.

Luke could only nod his head.

"He did know your parents. He trained your father, and protected your mother on a few occasions. He was even there when you were born; he was the one who brought you to us. And he has something that once belonged to your father, but your uncle doesn't want you to have it."

"Why?"

"Because your father did some things that he wasn't supposed to do."

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"He married your mother." Beru stated.

Luke stared at her as his uncle walked into the room. He wouldn't forget this conversation, ever.


	6. Chapter 6 Town

**Sorry I didn't update this sooner, if you've read the first paragraph on my site then you'd know why. I haven't been home for a while... but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I would write more, but I'm a bit frustrated with a reviewer of another story of mine. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter's short... I think the next one's longer. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

_

* * *

_ **Town**

Obi-Wan stepped off his speeder, leaving his monthly groceries in it. He moved around the speeder and began to walk toward the cantina across the street.

He walked straight to the counter and sat on one of the end stools. He didn't say a word to anyone… and didn't notice the young woman who had glanced at him several times before he'd even sat down.

"What'll it be Ben?" the bartender asked as he walked closer to Obi-Wan, drying a glass with a small white rag. The man was a short, round, and dark humanoid with coal black eyes and, partly graying, black hair.

"A jawa juice, as usual." He replied.

As the bartender walked away Obi-Wan felt someone watching him. The young woman had glanced at him again… But this time she'd watched him longer than she should have, if she'd not wanted him to notice.

He glanced to his left to see a young woman sitting only two seats away quickly turn her head to face the other way. He'd thought he'd seen her smile faintly as her head turned away.

"Here you are Ben." The bartender stated, sitting a glass of blue liquid in front of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "Thanks…" he stated absentmindedly as he looked back at the young woman.

The bartender followed his eyes. "That reminds me Ben." He stated, catching his attention again. "That young lady right there was asking me about you. She had another woman with her, and a young man. But they left a while ago. They were all asking for you. I think the other two went somewhere else… hoping to catch up with you."

"Thanks for telling me Gsaine." Obi-Wan stated, taking a sip of his drink. He looked back at the bartender and gave him a small smile. He quickly turned back to the young woman who glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Don't mention it Ben." Gsaine smiled back at him before moving off to take care of another customer. He glanced back at them once as he walked away, smiling lightly.

Obi-Wan caught the young lady, who had been asking for him, glancing back at him once more. "You were asking for me?" he asked, moving a seat closer to her.

Now that she was only one seat away, she turned around to look at him. "Yes." She stated with a wide grin.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he looked into the woman's blue-gray eyes. "Dara!?!" he stated a bit breathlessly. "Is that you Dara? But you eyes color, it's not green anymore." He moved to the last seat in between them. His eyes were wide with shock.

The woman's smile only broadened. "Not exactly." She chuckled lightly. "But we are related."

"Za-Lon-A!" he breathed. "I can't believe you're here!" he whispered, glancing around to see if anyone could hear them.

Za-Lon-A smiled lightly at him. She took out her communicator, making him glance curiously at it, wondering what exactly was she doing.

"Hello." A gentle voice said over the communicator. It was a woman's voice, possibly the one that Gsaine had mentioned earlier.

"Hello. I've found him. Meet us at the cantina that you just left, leaving me here. Because he just showed up here a few moments ago. And he's sitting right beside me." She stated, looking up at Obi-Wan, her voice in a whisper.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. For Force's sake, we'll run if we have to. Just don't let him leave without us!" the feminine voice sounded excited. "I don't care what you have to do to get him to stay… just use whatever force is necessary! But don't use the Force and get yourself caught by clones or something stupid like that…"

"Well, seeing how he's looking me in the eyes, and was talking to me, I don't think he'll be leaving anytime other than when you get here. And I wouldn't use the Force… I don't like clones very well."

"All right, we're on our way." A deeper, young man's voice seemed to come from nowhere on the other end of the communicator.

"Good-bye then, see you in a few." She stated before cutting the connection.

"Who was that?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled a little wider. "You'll find out in a moment." With that she picked her drink up and took another sip.

"Jawa juice." He said with a smile. "You took after your father in a lot of ways, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did take after my rotten no good father of mine." Za-Lon-A smiled wider. "More than I'd like to admit." She teased. "I can't believe my mother went and had me with him… I don't know _what_ she saw in him. Or _sees_, depending upon if she still likes him… which I think she does."

At that moment two young, exhausted looking people came into the cantina. One was a young woman, her early twenties probably. The other was a young man; he _looked_ like he was in his early twenties. But Obi-Wan knew better than that. The young man was a Mirilian, so he was most likely in his early thirties.

Obi-Wan hadn't gotten a good look at them until they reached he and Za-Lon-A at the counter and took a seat beside them.

His eyes grew wide when he looked at them too. "Boaz? No, Dar-Gan." He stated looking at the young man and shaking his head when he said 'no'. He turned to the woman beside him. His eyes grew even wider. "Siri?!? No, Zora. My little girl." He smiled at them both.

Zora smiled widely. "I'm not my mother… but I do take it as a compliment that you think I look like her."

At that moment, Gsaine, the bartender, walked back over to them. "Can I get any of you anything?"

Obi-Wan turned to him, giving him the biggest smile he'd ever seen Ben give anyone. "No thanks, we're leaving." He reached over and finished off his drink, then handed the glass to Gsaine. He also gave him enough credits to pay for his and Za-Lon-A's drinks. And he also gave him a few extra, just because he was in such a good mood.

Za-Lon-A also finished her drink and handed him the glass. "Thank you for everything." She smiled at him before turning to Obi-Wan.

"Are you ready to go?" Obi-Wan asked, standing up and holding out one arm for Za-Lon-A and the other for Zora.

Zora and Za-Lon-A shared glances. "Yes, as ready as we'll ever be." Za-Lon-A stated as the two reached out, each taking one of his arms.

He led the way, with the two young women holding his arms, and with Dar-Gan following close behind them.

A patron turned to Gsaine and asked, "Was that Old Ben Kenobi with those two beautiful young women?"

"Yeah." Gsaine stated, whipping a glass. "The crazy one's always get the beautiful women." He said with a smile, watching them leaving the cantina.

Ben didn't hear him, nor did any of his long lost friends. They were too busy enjoying each other's company to really care about what anyone else thought. It had been ten years since they'd seen each other, and they had a lot of catching up to do. So all they really cared about was going back to Ben's place and talking, were no one could disturb them.

Ben led them to his speeder, a large grin planted on his face. He was even happier now. They all climbed in and sped off.

How could this day get any better?


	7. Chapter 7 Mother

**Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while... I've been really busy with my other stories. Since I last updated this I've made three new stories and I've been away, and I have updated at least two of my other stories. I've finally gotten around to updating this one and I have one more to update after this one. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh, and the letter from Padme won't be in a few more chapters, but I promise I'm gonna put something in about it again. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mother**

Ben opened the door to his home, letting his three younger guests into it before entering himself.

"Sorry it's not entirely clean. I've not been expecting guests for… ten years, or ever really." Ben stated with a smile. "It's not like the town's people _don't_ think I'm a crazy old hermit."

Za-Lon-A smiled at him. "Haven't we always?" She asked as Obi-Wan shot her a glance, raising an eyebrow.

"No." He tried to hide his smile. She acted _too_ much like her mother.

"Oh, that's right!" Za-Lon-A stated with a wider smile. "As my mother used to tell me… you were referred to as 'The Perfect Padawan.'" She smiled evilly at him.

Obi-Wan walked up to her, so he was close enough for only them to hear his words. "Apparently I'm not as perfect as they'd say, if you're here that is. I think that I had some part in your creation." He backed up, smiling an equally evil grin.

Za-Lon-A was quiet for a moment. "All right, you have a point with that one." She admitted, smiling even wider.

"Have a point with what?" Zora asked, she was still obviously unaware that she and Za-Lon-A shared the same father.

Za-Lon-A looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. "She doesn't know?" she asked in a whisper. She gave him a confused look.

Obi-Wan looked a little sadly at her. "I never told her. I thought she'd find out on her own. You never mentioned it?" he whispered back.

Za-Lon-A shook her head lightly. "No. The conversation never presented itself." She returned.

"Well, do you think now's the time to tell her?"

Za-Lon-A and Obi-Wan turned to look at her. "I think we should wait till mom gets here. It would make the conversation a little easier."

"Ok… Wait! Did you just say 'when mom gets here'?" he asked, a little louder than he intended too. He glanced over at a confused Zora, and a beaming Dar-Gan.

"You are going to try to contact her… right?" she hissed, her voice quiet.

"Well, I never thought of it." Obi-Wan admitted. "I always thought she would be living happily with Boaz, and I didn't want to ruin anything." He voice was once again quiet so only they could hear.

Za-Lon-A winced at the mentioning of Boaz's name. She swallowed hard and tried to avoid looking into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan obviously noticed this. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, clearly confused at the painful look on her face and the way she'd winced at the mentioning of Boaz's name.

"You can't be blamed… you don't know." She whispered, glancing away from Obi-Wan and looking at Dar-Gan.

"Don't know what? What don't I know Za-Lon-A?" he asked. She was quiet so he leaned closer to whisper something in her ear. "I am your _father_ and you will tell me what I don't know." He whispered firmly before pulling away, making her look back at him.

"I really should leave it too mom to tell you." She whispered before looking down at the ground.

Obi-Wan lifted up her head with two fingers, revealing a tear rolling down her cheek. He gently whipped it away. "Please… tell me."

She took in a deep breath as he removed his hand. She then looked over at Dar-Gan, who stood quietly, worried about her. She motioned for him to come closer.

"What is it? Why were you crying?" he asked in a caring tone. He stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He searched her eyes for an answer.

She nodded and looked up at him. "He wants to know about Boaz." She whispered quietly to him.

Dar-Gan stiffened and his jaw tightened. "Oh. He wants to know about dad." He said quietly. "Shouldn't mom be the one to tell him that?"

"That's what I told him."

"I'm sorry if you don't want to tell me…" Obi-Wan started. "But if something bad happened, I'd rather know now, rather than when your mother gets here." He said to the two.

They both nodded. "Well," Za-Lon-A started, "as you know, mom and Boaz were in love. They did plan to live together, for the rest of their lives, happily married."

"And it worked out really good for a while." Dar-Gan put in. "That is, until _they _found us."

Obi-Wan looked curiously at them as Zora walked up to stand next to him.

"Who?" Zora asked, eyeing them confusingly.

Za-Lon-A sighed. "The clones." She stated quietly.

Zora gasped, putting on hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to get more information out of them.

Za-Lon-A and Dar-Gan shared a glance. "We really think you should talk to mom about it. It's not our place to tell you what happened to Boaz." Za-Lon-A stated, looking back at Obi-Wan and Zora. "I mean… he _was_ her husband."

"I'm sure mom would prefer to talk to you about dad." Dar-Gan stated. "I don't feel that it would be right for us to tell you."

"Wait…" Zora looked confused. "Za-Lon-A, why do you call him 'Boaz' and yet Dar-Gan calls him 'dad'?"

"Because he's not my dad." Za-Lon-A stated quietly.

"But aren't you both the same age? Have the same birthday? Born the same year?" Zora looked from Za-Lon-A to Dar-Gan. "Aren't you twins?"

"Yes, we're the same age, have the same birthday, and were born the same year. We're kind of like twins. But with different father's." Za-Lon-A stated, looking away from Zora.

"But how's that possible? If you're twins, shouldn't you have the same father?"

"We should. I guess. That's what the Healers told our mom… But she knew we didn't have the same father the moment she looked at us. The Healers tried to convince her that we did have the same father… then she convinced them to run tests. They believed that… until the test results came back and told them that what she'd been saying all along was true. So… for some odd reason, we don't." Dar-Gan looked quickly at Obi-Wan then back at Zora. "Boaz is my father. And well Za-Lon-A's father is… um…" he stopped, not knowing if he should go on or not.

"Is who?" Zora asked.

'_Right now would be the perfect timing for advice Siri! Should I tell her or not?!?' _Obi-Wan thought. _'I don't know which would be the right thing to do!'_

"_What do you think you should do?" _Siri's voice echoed through his head.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That doesn't help too much." He murmured under his breath.

"What doesn't help too much?" Zora asked. It was then that Obi-Wan realized all three of his guests were watching him closely, they'd obviously heard him.

"Um… Nothing… It's nothing." He said trying to come up with something. He quickly looked away from their eyes.

Za-Lon-A raised an eyebrow. _'Why are you talking to yourself father dearest?'_ she asked, a smirk, resembling her mothers, slowly began to spread across her face.

Obi-Wan sent her a look. _'If you don't ask, I'll not ask you about Boaz.'_

Za-Lon-A thought it over for a moment. "Deal." She stated, holding out a hand.

Obi-Wan smiled, reaching out and shaking her hand. "Deal." He repeated. "I'll just ask your mother when she gets here." A smirk spread across his face. "I have a call to make."

With that Obi-Wan stalked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Dar-Gan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Za-Lon-A smirked. "Don't ask." She stated, watching where Obi-Wan had disappeared. She walked after him. "Calling mom now?" she asked, stepping into the room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He gave her a familiar smirk. "Of course I am."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why now? Why did you suddenly decide to contact her?"

"Because, the sooner she gets here, the soon I find out about Boaz." He looked up at her, picking up his communicator. He sighed, only staring down at it as though it were an unfamiliar object.

"What is it?" she asked, walking up to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with your communicator?"

"I haven't talked to her in ten years… She probably doesn't even want to talk to me." Obi-Wan stated, avoiding the look that Za-Lon-A was giving him.

"Dad, mom misses you too." She said with a light smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking up at her. A look of doubt spread across his face.

"Ever since Boaz…" she trailed off. "Lets just say that for couple years now, she's thought of you too." she stated quietly, looking away from his eyes.

Obi-Wan looked up at her. "I wish you would tell me about him. But I get it, you don't want too." He looked back down at the communicator, a sad expression spreading across his features. "You want your mother to…" he stated quietly.

She sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll tell you. But only if it gets you to call mom up sooner… and act as though you don't know anything."

That was just what Obi-Wan needed to hear, it's what he wanted to hear. He looked up, seeing the uncomfortable look on his older daughter's face. He reached up and laid a hand on her cheek. "No. I see that you're uncomfortable… and that you'd rather have your mom tell me about it than you. I'll call her now, my little angel."

Za-Lon-A smiled. It had been years since he'd called her his little angel. "Thanks daddy!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome." He whispered in her ear like he used to do. "Better call your mom now." He stated as she let go.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone then." She smiled wider. She quickly turned and hurried out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Obi-Wan was already calling Dara.

After several attempts, getting no response, he was about to give up, when something inside him told him to call once more.

"Any luck yet?" Za-Lon-A asked, peeking her head into the room.

"None." Obi-Wan whipped his forehead. "I'm going to try once more though."

"Alright, well, dinner is nearly done… so hurry it up." She smiled wider at him. "She better pick up soon…" she murmured.

He returned the smile. "I'll try… But I'm not making any promises!"

They both laughed. That was something they'd always say to each other… that is, if the situation allowed them too. No one else had known what it meant, but they didn't really care.

Za-Lon-A disappeared, causing Obi-Wan to try once more.

This time he did hear something… the sound of someone picking up.

"Hello…" said a feminine voice on the other end of the communicator.

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. It was her… she'd actually answered. He could recognize her voice even after ten years of separation.

Hello?" She repeated. There was a small trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Dara, it's…" Obi-Wan began.

"Obi-Wan!" Dara cut him off. She was able to tell who he was by the sound of his voice as he'd been able to do with her. "It's great to here from you! So… are my two no good children there? They left a while ago…"

"Dar-Gan isn't a no good child." Obi-Wan defended the young man. "Now Za-Lon-A… I have to wonder if she ever does any good."

He heard Dara laugh on the other end. It was great to hear her laugh. "So… I was wondering if you and your padawans would like to come and visit me. And of course Dar-Gan and Za-Lon-A… who are already here. And then there's always my other daughter…" A smirk formed on his face, Dara didn't know that he and Siri had had a child.

"Wait… what other daughter?"

"You'll have to come and meet her." He stated, smirking even wider then before.

"I'll be there!" She stated eagerly. "I'll bring the padawans, Beeta, and everyone else in this little family that we've formed."

"Beeta!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He didn't know that Beeta had been with Dara after all these years… though he'd not known that they'd existed either.

"Hi Obi-Wan!" he heard Beeta's familiar, hyper voice call out.

He laughed. "Tell Beeta I said hi."

"Obi-Wan said 'hi' Beeta!" Dara called out. "We'll leave tomorrow." She stated eagerly. "Maybe tonight, depending upon the padawans."

"Alright… I'll be ready…" Obi-Wan smiled into the communicator.

"Obi-Wan…" Dara began.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan smiled lightly.

"You're never ready for me! So you're not going to be this time!"

He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling.

"On the other hand, I have three others here to help me! So I think I will!"

"You still won't be ready for me!" Dara said. "Goodbye, I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Obi-Wan stated before they ended the conversation.

"Dinner's ready." Za-Lon-A stated, coming to lean on the doorframe. "Well?"

"Mom's coming tomorrow." He smiled. He'd not seen her in ten years… so why did he feel so nervous?

"Nervous?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When it comes to your mother… always!" Obi-Wan smirked evilly.

"I'm telling her you said that tomorrow!" Za-Lon-A called out, smirking evilly before disappearing from Obi-Wan's sight only for him to chase after her to try and convince her otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8 Guests

**Okay, he's the next chapter. Sorry, but Padme's letter won't be in the story again until later. I'm going to have a lot of things happening and finally one of the new characters that I've put into the story will find it. That's the chapter that I'm working on writing now. After that I'll probably have a lot of stuff about the letter in the story, cause it's going to be even more important to one of the characters that Anakin, or Darth Vader, gets it because she used to be really close to Anakin and was one of his, and Obi-Wan's, good friends. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Guests**

Za-Lon-A and Zora rushed through the house, continuously cleaning places that they'd already cleaned several times before.

"Girls!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, watching them. "I'm sure all those spots are perfectly clean by now! You've cleaned the place from top to bottom already."

"Come on!" Dar-Gan called out to them, quickly turning and grabbing his half sister, Za-Lon-A, by the arm. "I'm sure mom will think its fine! She's not really a neat freak anyways! You of all people should know that."

"Yes, I know that… but I still think it should look perfect for when they get here." Za-Lon-A stated, not even glancing at them and tore away from her brother. She moved to the couch, moving the pillows into different spots to see how it looked. She bit down lightly on her nail. "Actually…"she began quietly, "dad of all people should know how mom acts and how she's not a neat freak." She told Dar-Gan.

"It needs to look just right for when they get here." Zora put in, not hearing what else Za-Lon-A had said. "How many padawans are they bringing with them again?" she asked, still rushing around the room.

Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment. "Well, last time I saw them… they had thirteen padawans. So I'm guessing that's how many they'll have with them this time. Then there will be Dara and Beeta… and possibly Boaz?" he looked over at Za-Lon-A and Dar-Gan.

Za-Lon-A had stopped cleaning and was now standing by Dar-Gan. They both winced and looked at each other. Za-Lon-A bit down on her lip and Dar-Gan took in a deep breath.

"He's going to be in for a surprise." Dar-Gan whispered, leaning down near his sister's ear.

"Yeah… considering all the new younglings…" She whispered back, looking up at him for a moment.

"And since he won't be seeing dad." He whispered back, sadness filled his words.

"I'm sorry about your dad… I know I've said it before… but still."

He gave her a small smile, resembling Boaz's. "It's not like you could have stopped what happened… No one could, not even mom."

She sighed. "Yeah… I know."

"What's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked, moving closer to them. A concerned look spread across his face. Every time he'd mentioned Boaz they would look sad and start whispering. He was getting very suspicious.

They both turned to him. "Nothing…" they said, giving him reassuring smiles that he knew were fake.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I think your hiding something from me…" he stated, watching them closely. "What are you hiding?"

"Obi-Wan…" Za-Lon-A started, wishing she could call him dad. "We made a deal… You couldn't ask about that, and I couldn't ask about…"

"All right, all right, all right!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, narrowing his eyes as he glared at her.

"She couldn't ask what?" Zora asked, moving closer to them.

"Never mind…" Obi-Wan stated, keeping his eyes on Za-Lon-A then watched out of the corner of his eye as Zora shrugged and walked out of the room. He then turned to the door, his brow furrowed.

Za-Lon-A grinned widely, but instead of making their way to the door as well, she and Dar-Gan left the room.

Obi-Wan slowly walked to the door. _'Dara?' _he asked, not sure if their bond was still as strong as it used to be.

'_Never! It's the Emperor and Darth Vader… Who do you think it is?! Really Obi-Wan… I expected so much better than that from you.'_

Obi-Wan smirked. It was definitely Dara. He opened the door to a smirking Dara, hands on her hips. She was just as beautiful as she'd always been. She'd not aged a day since he'd last seen her ten long years ago.

"Well… Are you going to let me in… or just stand there gawking over yours truly?" She asked, smirking wider.

Obi-Wan flashed her a smirk of his own. "I guess, that is, if I have too."

He moved aside and Dara stepped into the household, looking around. "It looks nice." She stated with a smile, looking back at him.

He moved closer to her. "You look good, like you're still only twenty years old… You haven't aged a bit." He told her. She blushed and he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Obi-Wan…" she whispered in his ear. "You're wearing the cologne I bought you when you were seventeen. You know… it stills smells just as good as it always did."

"Did you expect differently of me?" he asked, whispering the words in her ear, sending chills down her spine like only he could do. He cringed when he thought of her being with Boaz. "Where's Boaz?" he asked, still whispering in her ear.

Dara pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I need to talk to you about that later." She whispered, a little sadly. She looked as though she were about to cry soon. But she gave him a warm smile and tightened the hold she had around his neck. "But not now… it's supposed to be a happy moment now."

He pulled her closer, pulling his arms tighter around her small waist and leaning his forehead against hers. "I'll hold you up to that." He whispered. "Our 'no good daughter' wouldn't tell me… neither would her brother. They said they thought it was up to you to tell me." He whispered in her ear, all too familiar chills running down her spine again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Za-Lon-A asked, stepping into the room, a large smirk spread across her face. She liked seeing her parents so close together.

The two hugged once more before breaking apart. "It's been ten years… we're happy to see each other." Dara defended. "And yes… you are interrupting a very emotional moment between us."

"Yeah, I've been standing in the doorway ever since you walked in…" she stated with a smile. She walked closer to them and whispered, "It's nice to see my parents getting along so well."

Dara blushed, shooting her an angered look, which was happy and overjoyed at the same time. Obi-Wan just smiled and moved over to the door again.

Thirteen older padawans walked into the house… all greeting Obi-Wan as they passed him. Some he recognized immediately, others had really changed and he'd barely recognized.

He turned to watch them gathering in his living room. He smiled widely at all of them. "Hello."

"Aren't you going to invite me in Obi-Wan Kenobi?!" Beeta asked from behind him.

He saw a large grin spread across Dara's face before he turned to look at Beeta. As soon as he saw her, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he only stared at her.

"Is this how you treat all your guests? Come over here, hug me, tell me how happy you are for me, and meet the father!" she stated, grinning widely.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Only you would act like this.. Well… and Dara… but right now I don't know if I should count her." He stated, getting a Force-slap from Dara before moving over to Beeta and hugging her. Then he looked to the twenty-one month old baby in her arms. "Who's this little one's father? And what's this little one's name?"

"Her name is Aalya. And her father should be coming in soon." She said with a smile, holding out Aalya for him to hold.

Obi-Wan took the little girl into his arms. He smiled down at the little girl. "And who's your dad?" he asked the little smiling girl in a playful tone.

Dara watched him, finding a smile spreading across her face.

"That would be me." A deep, strong, and steady voice said.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide. He smirked, still watching Aalya. "Beeta, you couldn't do better than him?"

"Hey! I take that as an insult!" The voice said.

"As well you should…" Obi-Wan laughed. "Khaar Laatl… You're telling me that you couldn't do any better than him? The Jedi drop-out?" he looked at Beeta. Khaar was standing beside her, a two year old boy in his arms. "And that one's name would be…"

"Kytar." Khaar smiled at his son.

"And they're both his?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Beeta.

Beeta laughed. "Yes. And, like it or not, I'm pregnant, again. I just found out yesterday. That's why I was so happy. And before you ask, yes, this child is his too."

"You're the one who picked him!" Obi-Wan smirked at Khaar. "I'm just kidding. It's been ten years… and I've been lonely, I needed someone to pick on." He handed Aalya back to Beeta and stood next to Dara. "Are there anymore surprises for me now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled. "Well…" she turned to the doorway and, as if on cue, a nine year old girl walked in. She was followed by two six year old twin girls and a small two year old boy. They were all Mirilians. "These are my children… with Boaz." She stated quietly.

Obi-Wan looked over the four children. "Name's?"

"Melleriana." Dara pointed to the eldest. "She's turning ten here in three days."

Melleriana smiled at him. She had white hair and ice-blue eyes. "Hello Master Kenobi. I'm Melleriana Win-Dell."

"Hello." He smiled down at her. "She looks like Boaz." At that Melleriana smiled widely at that remark, but her smile was also a little sad and her eyes were full of sorrow.

"Thank you." Melleriana said in a small voice that made it sound as though she were about to cry.

Dara smiled sadly. "Yes, I know." She said quietly, she took a large breath and smiled a happier smile. "Mantisa." She pointed to the next in line.

Mantisa smiled up at him. She had blonde hair with a white strip on the right side and large green eyes. "Hi Master Kenobi. I'm Mantisa Tavar."

"She looks like you." He looked over at Dara. He looked back down at Mantisa, who smiled a large smile, resembling her mother's. "Hello." He smiled back at her.

"Lya." Dara motioned to Mantisa's somewhat smaller twin. "They just turned six five months ago."

Lya smiled up at Obi-Wan. She had white hair with a blonde strip on the left side of her head and she had large bluish-green eyes. "Master Kenobi. I'm Lya Win-Dell."

"Hello." He looked at her carefully. "She looks like you." He told Dara. "All but her hair and her eyes are more like Boaz's than yours."

Lya gave him a sad smile, the same one Dara was giving him.

"And my last little one… Darg." She motioned to the boy. "He's turning three in seven months and thirteen days."

"Hi!" Darg squealed happily. "I'm Darg!"

Obi-Wan looked at Dara. "Tavar…" She stated, reading his mind.

"He looks like Boaz too."

Darg gave him a large grin. His hair was white and he had greenish-blue eyes.

"He has more green in his eyes though." Obi-Wan noticed. "But other than that, he's pretty much the spitting image of Boaz."

Obi-Wan looked around the room. All the older padawans looked sad. Beeta and Khaar looked at the ground sadly, holding their children close. He could tell that Beeta was close to tears. Melleriana, Mantisa, and Lya looked sadly at Obi-Wan; Darg must not have known what happened because he was still smiling. Za-Lon-A and Dar-Gan stood sadly in the corner. Zora wasn't in the room yet. And then Obi-Wan turned to Dara.

She was smiling at him, but it was a sad and strained smile. She was having trouble keeping the smile on her face. Something really bad must have happened to Boaz by the way everyone was acting. He looked around the room again; everyone was trying to contain their sorrow.

Then he looked back at Dara. She was smiling, no matter how much she didn't want too. Obi-Wan stretched through the Force to her. She was trying to block him out, but something inside her kept telling her to let him in and tell him everything.

Obi-Wan slowly made his way toward her. He continued to use the Force, trying hard to get her to let him in. Finally, he sensed her mental shields going down, letting him enter.

Obi-Wan used the Force, searching her mind for anything he could find.

Dara continued to smile, a painful smile. A tear ran down her cheek.

Obi-Wan reached out and gently whipped it away.

"We need to talk." She whispered to him. She reached out and took his hand, pulling him out of the room.

They entered his sleep chambers. Dara pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him. Moving over to the sleep couch by the wall, still holding on to his hand even when they were sitting down.

"I need to tell you something." She whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Dara, whatever it is… I'll help you get through it." Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her waist, letting her hold his other hand at the same time.

"It's about Boaz."

Obi-Wan knew by the way she said his name that this wasn't going to be a very happy story. "Whatever happened between the two of you, I want to hear it."

"We got married." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9 Sorry

**Sorry that this update took so long... I've been extremely busy lately... I'm going to try to update once a week, which hopfully it will work out how I want it to. Anyways... Enjoy the chapter!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Sorry**

Obi-Wan felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. Married? They got married? So… where did that leave him? He still had feelings for her and he'd always liked the thought of them being together. He'd loved her ever since he was fourteen.

"It was after we had Melleriana. We got married to not look as suspicious." She looked down at their hands, putting her fingers between his. "Then the twins came. We seemed happy; sure, we could have been happier if all our friends were there. But we were as happy as we were going to get. We were in love and nothing could change that."

"Nothing?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Then we had Darg. We were happier now then we'd been before." She sighed heavily, leaning her head against Obi-Wan's chest. "Then when Darg was almost one, _they _came."

"Who are they?" He asked, not remembering that Za-Lon-A and Dar-Gan had mentioned something about 'they coming', they as in the clones.

"The clone troopers." She whispered. "Beeta, Khaar, and I took all the younglings to the ship. I went back for Boaz, but there were too many… By the time I got to him, he'd been wounded badly." Tears began to run down Dara's cheeks.

Obi-Wan felt her shaking and could hear her sobbing a little, so he held her tighter.

"I helped him to the ship while the clones came after us… shooting at us. We'd barely made it onto the ship when the doors closed." She swallowed hard, taking in a deep breath. "I made Khaar stay at the controls, and Beeta watch the younglings, while I stayed with him." She took in another deep breath. "He died in my arms. We buried him on Miral next to his parents… and mine."

"Dara, I'm sorry." Obi-Wan whispered.

Dara looked up at him. "It's not as bad…now that it's almost been two years. The girls remember it… but Darg doesn't remember anything about his father." She sighed, a tear running down her cheek.

Obi-Wan hugged her. "I'm sorry Dara. Believe me when I say that I know what you're going through." He whispered in her ear. "Siri died in my arms."

Dara felt chills running down her spine. He'd always been able to do that to her. "I know." She whispered back. She placed her hand on his chest, after letting go of his hand.

Obi-Wan felt his heart speed up and he felt that he couldn't breathe very easily.

"Obi-Wan…" she whispered breathlessly.

Obi-Wan lifted Dara's chin then leaned down and gently kissed her. The kiss deepened.

Obi-Wan pulled back. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Dara." He stood up.

When he looked back at her she just gave him a sad smile. But then a smirk spread across her face and she moved closer to him. "Don't be."

"What?!" he looked surprised.

"Don't be sorry."

"But… you just told me that Boaz died."

"Yes, I loved Boaz and we did get married. But, it's been two years; I need to move on… And you were my first love." She smiled and moved to the door. "Like I said, don't be sorry." She whispered, stepping out of the room.

Obi-Wan followed her out of the room, watching her in disbelief.

"So… where are all of us sleeping?" Beeta asked upon seeing them.

"Well…" Obi-Wan began.

"I thought you said you'd be ready for me Obi…" Dara smirked. "And don't you have a surprise for me?" she began quietly. "…You're _oth_er daughter?"

Obi-Wan smirked back. "I am ready! The kids will be sleeping in beds that Za-Lon-A, Dar-Gan, and Zora made up for them in one of the sleep chambers down the hall."

"Wait! Who's Zora?!" Beeta asked.

"Zora is my daughter." Obi-Wan smiled. "Zora! Come here please!"

Zora walked into the room, a large grin spreading over her face. "They're here!" she squealed, walking to stand by Obi-Wan.

Dara's jaw dropped. "She looks just like… Siri Tachi!" she exclaimed, walking around Zora.

Zora grinned proudly. Her blonde hair hung down like Siri had always had her own hair, and her blue eyes shown bright with pride.

Dara turned to Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow at him. _'Siri? I didn't know you and Siri ever got as intimate as we had. And where exactly did you two…' _She trailed off.

"Now… That's not really something that you need to know, now is it?" Obi-Wan smirked at her. He knew it would torment her until she found out.

The others in the room, other than Dara, gave him a suspicious look. Dara only smirked back at him.

Beeta handed Aalya to Khaar, moving closer to her two good friends. "How about you just answer her Obi-Wan…" she stated, smirking as well. She had been the only one in the room who was able to follow their conversation.

"Yes dear Obi. Enlighten us." Dara smirked evilly. "Tell us where you and Siri came to create your beautiful daughter." She whispered in his ear.

"Now, I have two beautiful daughters." He whispered back, staring intently into her eyes.

"Fine… Tell us where the one who doesn't have Mirilian roots comes from." She whispered back at him, staring into his eyes as well.

"That's something the two of you don't need to know." He stated, thinking back to where it had happened.

"You didn't!" Beeta whispered, leaning in closer to her friends.

"I'm going to show everyone where they're staying at." Zora called out awkwardly.

"I'm going to help her." Dar-Gan stated, walking off with their guests.

"Fine!" Obi-Wan called out, not taking his eyes away from Dara's.

"I don't see why you're so surprised… it does sound like something Siri would do." Dara stated. "But then again… It doesn't sound like you Obi…" she lowered her voice quickly. "I mean… on _our _ship!" she hissed in his ear.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as quickly as he could to avoid the evil smirk that was spreading across Dara's face.

"Obi-Wan! Relax! We're just pestering you about it. I mean, come on… apparently I've done the same with Khaar. But then again he's my husband…" Beeta smiled. "And then there's Dara and Boaz…" Beeta trailed off.

"But we were married." Dara put in.

An evil smirk spread across Obi-Wan's face. "Not when Dar-Gan was born, and not when you got pregnant with Melleriana… because I remember when you were pregnant with her, that was back when we were still at the Temple."

"Fine! We get your point!" Dara snapped, but she was smiling.

"Well… now that we've discovered the truth about Zora…" Beeta began. "There's a question I've wanted to ask the two of you for around thirty years now."

Dara raised an eyebrow, Obi-Wan eyed her suspiciously, but they both nodded.

"Za-Lon-A?"

That was all she had to say for the two of them to know what she was asking.

"Well, you see… um…" Dara stammered, trying to find the words to say. She looked worryingly at Obi-Wan.

"Well… uh… that's…" He glanced at Dara.

Dara bit her lip nervously.

"Well, I'm waiting." Beeta smirked evilly.

"The Temple…" Dara said quietly, looking at Obi-Wan for an answer.

"The Temple!" Beeta shouted a little too loud.

"Beeta!" hissed Dara. She looked over to the other room, seeing if anyone had heard her. If they had, then they were showing no interest. "Yes…" she hissed, looking back at Beeta.

"Who's apartment?" she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Mine…" Obi-Wan stated quietly. "Qui-Gon was in a meeting with the council members."

"And of course my Master, Lya, was there… So we had some spare time." Dara looked down at the ground, biting her lip again

"And that's what you decided to do in your spare time?"

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you!" Dara defended.

"But Dara, you were sixteen… And Obi-Wan was only fifteen. That's a little suspicious."

"Hormones…" Obi-Wan began. "We were teenagers, what do you expect of us? We didn't have very good judgment back then!"

Beeta let out a laugh. "I should have known you were the father when I ran the tests on Dara! Being a healer-in-training I should have suspected that. I really should have when Za-Lon-A wasn't supposed to live… then you show up… and she's perfectly healthy again!" Beeta smiled her voice low so only they could hear all of her words. "Only the father and mother put together would have had the ability to bring a child that underdeveloped back to being completely healthy! I never suspected it until later."

"Well, you know, so now you can leave us alone about the matter." Dara gave her a fake smile.

"Beeta?" Khaar walked into the room.

"Yes…" she looked over at him.

"Our daughter needs you. She's hungry." Khaar glanced at Dara and Obi-Wan before settling his gaze on Beeta again. "I hate to interrupt… but this is a job for her mother, not father."

"Yes, go tend to your daughter Beeta." Dara smiled evilly at her.

Beeta rolled her eyes at them. Then she moved into the room where she would be staying.

"So…" Dara turned to Obi-Wan. "Obi dearest… where will I be staying? It's getting dark, and it's been a long day." She smiled at him. "And I'd really like to know where I'm sleeping."

"Right this way milady." Obi-Wan led her back into his own sleep chambers, closing the door behind them. "Will your children be staying with you?"

"No… they'll be sleeping with the other padawans." She smiled. "They always sleep with the other padawans and I'm not changing that now."

"Ok… So… you get the sleep couch, and I'll take the roll away."

"What?" Dara turned to look at him.

"You take that…" he pointed to the sleep couch. "I take the roll away."

"Obi, you're not going to take the roll away. It's your house, your sleeping on your own sleep couch. I'll take the roll away. Now, where is it?"

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan shook his head. "You're the guest, so I will give my sleep couch up to you."

"No!" Dara stated stubbornly.

"Dara, please don't argue with me!" Obi-Wan pleaded. "Now, just take the couch!"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! The only way I will take that couch is if you personally put me there!" Dara exclaimed. She quickly shut her mouth, putting her hand over her mouth in an attempt to shut herself up farther.

"Dara Tavar." Obi-Wan stated in a calm voice. "Do you even realize what you just said to me? And how that sounded?"

Dara swallowed hard, lowering her hand, and biting her bottom lip. Ever time she'd do that Obi-Wan would have this urge to kiss her. There had been a time when he'd not tried to push away that urge. "Yes…" she said quietly.

"Dinner's done!" they heard Za-Lon-A call out.

"Hurry up!" Zora yelled. "Before it gets cold

"Discuss this after dinner?" Dara offered.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah…"

With that the two walked out of the room and joined everyone else to get something to eat before it was all gone.

Soon enough dinner was done with and it was getting late.

"Well, that was a good dinner… don't you think?" Beeta asked.

"Yes… thank you!" All the padawans called out.

"You're welcome." Zora and Za-Lon-A smiled at the children seated at the table.

"Well, it's time for bed." Dara told them all.

The children got up and tiredly walked into their sleep chambers where beds had been made all over the floor. They got into their bed and were soon falling asleep.

The dishes were put into the sink and the adults sat down at the table.

"I have an idea!" Zora stated happily. "Let's play sabacc!"

"That's a fool's enterprise!" Beeta exclaimed. "And I'm no good at it anyways!"

"Neither am I…" Dara put in.

Beeta glared at her. "Yes you are… You always win!"

Dara smiled. "But I haven't played it in ten years! You wouldn't play with me… and the children are too young to play it anyways." She smirked. "I promise that if I win, I'll give half your credits back to you."

Beeta sighed. "Fine, I'll play." She said bitterly.

"I've got cards! I'll always have cards to my favorite game!" Obi-Wan pulled out a deck of cards.


	10. Chapter 10 Sleeping

**Okay... sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I tried but the site wouldn't let me for a while. I have a lot of stories I need to update because it wouldn't let me for so long... so I'm trying to keep this short. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Sleeping**

"What did you create?!" Beeta exclaimed, looking at Dara… shooting Obi-Wan a quick look as well.

"A monster…" Obi-Wan offered.

"Hey!" Za-Lon-A cried.

Obi-Wan turned to her. _'You'll always be my little monster-angel!' _he smiled widely at her.

Za-Lon-A smiled at him. "That's better!" She picked up all the credits she'd won.

"What can I say? I taught my daughter well." Dara smirked toward Za-Lon-A.

"Well… I think we should be heading to bed now. It's nearly oh-three-hundred hours." Khaar stated, glancing at the wall crono.

He and Beeta said their goodnights and headed to their room to go to sleep. Dar-Gan snuck into the room where the padawans were sleeping, since he was sleeping in there too.

"Goodnight father." Zora kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek. "Goodnight." She smiled at Dara.

They told her goodnight before she headed off to the room she was sharing with Za-Lon-A.

"Well goodnight mom." Za-Lon-A hugged Dara and kissed her cheek. "Night dad." She stated, hugging Obi-Wan and kissing his cheek as well.

"Night…" they called after her.

They entered Obi-Wan's sleep chambers. "Time for bed." He said with a smile.

Dara swallowed hard. "Yep…" She bit her bottom lip once more.

"Please don't argue with me…" He moved closer to her.

"Who's arguing?" she asked quietly.

He slid his arms around her waist. "I'm going to hold you up to what you said earlier…" he whispered in her ear. "You said the only way you'd get on that couch is if I put you there… And that's_ just_ what I'm planning on doing."

Dara slid her arms around his neck. "Oh really…"

"You know… after all these years… you still intoxicate me." He whispered, pulling her closer to the couch.

"And you me…" she whispered back, willingly walking to the couch.

Obi-Wan turned them around so her back was to the couch as they moved down onto it. "There, you're on the couch." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Are you going to leave me now dear Obi?" she asked, pulling him down with her.

"Not planning on it…" he whispered, giving her a kiss.

It was a passionate kiss that neither wanted to pull out of.

But, nonetheless, Obi-Wan pulled back and sat up. He turned away from her.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. She moved closer to him.

"It hurts too much." He whispered. "You said you loved Boaz."

"The key word there '_loved '_. He's gone and I can't help that."

"But, would he want us together?"

"He would want us together, more than anything."

"How do you know?" He looked at her.

Dara smiled lightly. "He told me that if anything ever happened to him he wanted me to be with someone else… he didn't want me to go through life alone. And he would want me with you more than anyone else. He knew you and trusted you… And he knew that you were my first love. So… he'd know that you would love me and that I would love you. So he'd rather have for me to be with you."

"Positive?"

"Very…" She noticed the look he was giving her. She reached out, taking his face into her hands. "Do you think Siri would want you too live a lonely life, or a life with someone who cared deeply for you?"

'_Do it…' _Siri's voice echoed through his head. _'I want you to be happy…'_

"No living a lonely life… She'd rather me be happy."

"Do you think I could make you happy?" she asked, still holding his face.

He smiled while turning and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Very…"

"Then let me make you happy…" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With that Obi-Wan leaned in, kissing her passionately. They laid back down on the couch. He continued to kiss her, no matter how much it hurt him.

Dara pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you…" she whispered. "I always have, I always will…"

Obi-Wan smiled happily. "I love you too…" He leaned forward to try to kiss her again but she put her hand in between their lips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "What?"

"Do you really want this?" she asked a worried look on her face. "Because with the way you were acting, you really are making me doubt it. I mean… you make me think that you're just doing this because you want to be happy. Get some pleasure out of life before it's over." She stated a little bitterly, as if she'd gone through something like this before.

Obi-Wan smiled lovingly at her. "If I didn't want this then I wouldn't be laying in the position that I am right now. And I wouldn't have kissed you."

"But you could be leading me on."

"Me? Leading you on?" Obi-Wan laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Dara hissed.

"Dara, I could never lead you on." He stated sincerely.

"And why not?"

"Well… one, I care too much for you. And two, you get angry real easily… and you're not very nice when you're angry. People have been known to get hurt when you're angry." Obi-Wan smiled. "Though, you are just as beautiful when you're angry…"

Dara reached out and lightly smacked his chest, leaving her hand there. She smiled happily.

"But… Then there's always the face you make when you're completely happy… like the look you're giving me right now… I think I like that face better." He smiled, leaning down and lightly kissing her lips. He pulled back, leaving her wanting more. "Then there's the face that you give me after we make love… I _really _love that look." He smiled wider. "I love any look you give me really… unless you're sad. Then I just feel my heart fall and I become sad."

"What about when I bite my lip… don't you think that's annoying?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope…" Obi-Wan shook his head. "Then I just want to kiss you."

Dara raised her eyebrow again, smirking up at him. She bit down lightly on her bottom lip.

Obi-Wan smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me to kiss you? Or do you just like tormenting me?"

"Both…" Dara suggested. "I don't know… which one's working?"

"The one where I kiss you." He stated. "But you doing that and me not kissing you is tormenting me. So… both really."

Dara smiled wider and bit her lip again.

This time Obi-Wan kissed her. He didn't let her push him away to say something, he just kissed her harder. Finally, she didn't try to push him away, she only kissed him back.

Obi-Wan led a trail of kisses along her jaw line and then down her neck. He kissed her neck harder, leaving small red marks as though he were marking her as his.

Dara gently pulled him up by the hair, looking into his eyes. "What if someone walks in?" she asked.

"Let them… they'll go out soon enough…or we can just make then get out. Either will work for me… as long as they leave and don't come back." He smiled, looking into her eyes lovingly.

Dara's large green eyes sparkled with love, but she was frowning. An angered look came across her face. "What about your daughter?" she asked angrily. "It's clear you didn't tell her about Za-Lon-A being your daughter too."

Obi-Wan looked worriedly at her. "I was waiting for you to get here to tell her… Even Za-Lon-A thought it would be a good idea."

"Well, I'm here now." She hissed. She didn't look as angry until a thought occurred to her. "What if she walks in here? What will you tell her? Will you tell her that I'm just an 'old flame'? That this is all just some fling?" she asked, pushing him off of her. She stood up and walked over to the window, staring out into the dune sea, her arms crossed over her chest.

Obi-Wan stood up, moving closer to her. He placed his hand on her arm, but she just pulled away from his touch. "Dara… what's the matter? Why are you acting like this?" he whispered in her ear, knowing what it did to her.

Dara turned to look at him, tears running down her cheeks. She tried to whip them away so he wouldn't see, but gave up shortly when they just kept coming. Her eyes were angry, but sad at the same time. "I tried being in a relationship one year after Boaz died… He didn't want anything other than sex from me." She stated angrily. "And when I wouldn't give it too him, he'd go out and get it from whoever would give it too him. I don't want to get hurt again Obi…"

"You know what… That man was an idiot, whoever he is. He had someone as great as you and threw that away. And Dara… I would never hurt you. I don't care about anything other than your happiness." He reached out, whipping away her tears and then wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You promise?" Dara asked in a small voice.

"I promise." Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "And you know what… You should let me love you. I want to love you, but I can't if you continue to push me away like you did all those years ago. I loved you then and I love you now. I'll keep loving you no matter how many times you push me away or whatever say to me… I'll only love more and more."

"I think you can do much better than me…" Dara stated, looking into his eyes.

"No I can't." he whispered, pulling her closer to him. "When ever we broke up, I used to lie in bed, staring at the spot where your night clothes used to lay… angry at myself for letting you leave and not trying harder to stop you."

"I think you should know this… You _deserve_ much better than me…" She looked down at the ground.

"Dara… no one is better than you. I've missed your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes for years... and I'd like to get that feeling back… That is if you let me."

"Obi…" Dara looked into his eyes, attempting to get him to see her side.

"Don't start Dara." Obi-Wan stated firmly, putting one finger over her lips. "Just let me hold you…" he whispered in her ear.

"But Obi…" Dara tried to start again.

This time Obi-Wan shut her up with a kiss. He gently lifted her into the air and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him fiercely, not wanting him to leave her.

"I'm sick of my thoughts of you…" he whispered, pulling away from her.

"What?" she asked sadly.

"I'm sick of my thoughts of you…"

"I knew you'd break my heart Obi-Wan Kenobi!" she cut him off, trying to get out of his grip.

Obi-Wan moved, hitting her a little harder than he'd wanted too against the wall. "Will you just let me finish?" he asked. She nodded so he decided to continue. "All I have of you are old memories, old thoughts… I'm sick of them… I want new ones… new memories of you, new thoughts of us. I used to have every curve of your body memorized… I don't any more. And I'd like to again. But that can only happen if I get you cooperation."

A genuinely happy smile spread across Dara's face. "You did?"

"Yes I did. Now… can I again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course…" Dara grinned wildly.

"Thank you for your permission." He smiled back at her before crashing his lips into hers.

Dara tighten her grip on Obi-Wan as he moved her to the couch.


	11. Chapter 11 Hungry

**Sorry that I've not updated in a while but you know how it is when the holidays are here. We're always busy, running here, there, and everywhere. But I've finally been able to get around to working on my stories again. For a while I wasn't able to even get on the computer... but I can now, I just hadn't had the time to update stoires. I have a couple more days off so I'm going to try and update as many stories as I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MTFBWY... Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Hungry**

Dara woke up earlier than she'd thought she would. She was more exhausted now then she'd been in years, and she was covered with sweat. She sighed before really opening her eyes. She was about to get up when she felt a man's arm grab her waist and pull her closer to him.

She was wondering who it was, having not remembered what had just happened. She turned her head and looked into the face of the man. A smile came to her face as soon as her eyes had taken in what they were seeing.

Dara gently turned around on her side so she was facing him completely.

She put her hand on his chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan woke up to movement beside of him. He didn't want to wake up; he was having too good of a dream about him and Dara.

Dara sensed it when he woke up. "Obi-Wan…" she whispered, leaning closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open… a smile quickly forming on his lips. He looked happily at her. As soon as he saw her, his smile widened. "You look good with swollen lips." He pointed out.

Dara quickly touched her lips. "Yeah… so do you." She smiled happily at him, moving closer to his body.

"I know…" he moved forward, kissing her passionately. He gently opened his mouth, sliding his tongue forward. As soon as his tongue hit her lips she opened her mouth too, letting his tongue slide into her mouth.

She finally pulled away, smiling a happier smile than had ever been on her face in years. "We need to get up." She stated, not really wanting too but knowing that they really should.

"No we don't!" Obi-Wan smiled. He moved forward giving her another kiss.

"But… what if… we wake some… one up?" she asked between kisses.

"I… can be… quiet… What about… you?" he asked in return, continuing to kiss her.

"I'll be… quiet… But they'll… be waking… up soon… If they're… not already… awake." she told him between one kiss after another. "We'll… have to… make break… fast."

"We can… let them… make it…"

Dara pulled away. "No…" she stated firmly.

Obi-Wan ran a hand up and down her back. "I still think we should make them do it. No matter how many times you say no. There are five other adults in this house. I think they can manage without us." He smiled widely at her.

Dara tried to hide her smile. "No…" she stated, but she was beginning to give in to his charm.

"Just a little bit?" he asked, moving a little closer to her.

"Only a little bit…" she whispered as he closed the gap between their lips.

A knock came at the door. The two adults pulled apart. Obi-Wan sighed angrily and Dara giggled at the look he was giving the door… Or more, the look he was giving the person on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?!" he snapped, making Dara giggle even more. He smiled at her and began to kiss her neck.

"Breakfast is ready." Beeta's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Alright Beeta… We'll be in there in a moment." Dara called out, trying not to moan. Obi-Wan had that effect on her.

"Let's just let her handle them…" Obi-Wan whispered in her ear before continuing to kiss her neck.

Dara pulled him up lightly by the hair. She gave him one last passionate kiss before standing up. She began to get dressed, trying not to look at him. "We can't just do that." She smiled at him as he sat up in the bed. "Besides… you got lucky once on that sleep couch… you can at least wait till later on to try to get lucky a second time."

Obi-Wan sighed, but got up and got dressed as well. "Can I have at least one more kiss before we go out there?" he asked when he was dressed.

Dara smiled. "I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt." She said, sitting down her eyeliner.

He smiled widely then leaned down and kissed her. He didn't pull away for a good time. The kiss probably would have even lasted longer if there hadn't been another knock on the door.

Obi-Wan pulled away. "What now?!" he called out, sighing angrily. He was really annoyed now, any time he began to enjoy himself this morning someone would knock on the door and interrupt him.

"I was just checking to make sure you two were up." Za-Lon-A's voice came from the other side of the door.

"We're up!" Dara called, finishing putting on her makeup.

Obi-Wan sighed as he stood up straight taking a few steps closer to the door. "Time to go out there with the little monsters…" he stated, making Dara giggle once again. "I'm sorry, I mean the little darlings." He faked a smile as he looked down at Dara.

"Oh Obi…" Dara stood up and walked closer to him. She noticed how he watched every movement she made. "Don't flatter them… they usually are little monsters."

Obi-Wan smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. He sighed heavily, wishing he could kiss her once without someone knocking on the door... "Time to go out there I guess." He turned away from her.

"Wait one moment Master Kenobi." Dara stepped closer to him as he turned around to face her, he raised an eyebrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Our last kiss before going out there was interrupted. I'd like to continue where we left off if you don't mind." She gave him a playful smile and ran a hand through his hair.

Obi-Wan smiled happily at her. "I'd like very much to continue where we were so rudely interrupted at too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he'd given her all day.

Dara sighed as they pulled away. She already missed his lips.

Obi-Wan put his hand on the small of her back and was about to push her towards the door when he noticed something on the side of her neck. He smiled and stopped her, trying his hardest not to smirk.

"What?" she asked, looking at him. "You got your last kiss… at least until tonight… So what is it?"

"I just figured you'd want to cover those pretty little red hickies on your neck." He pointed to the side of her neck that he was looking at.

Dara's hand shot up to cover them. "Oh Sith!" she cried out, moving to his sleep couch and taking out her mirror. She quickly took out some makeup and covered them up. She quickly had the small, taunting, red hickies completely unnoticeable… unless you were standing right beside her and looked closely, and then you would be able to see the makeup.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done that before?" Obi-Wan looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because it's not the first time I've gotten hickies. You should know that… you probably gave me half of the one's I had back when we were at the Temple." She stated, a smirk forming at the corners of her lips.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're probably right. I always wondered why they were gone in the morning."

"They were never gone… just covered up." She gave him a smirk. "I probably have them on my chest too… don't you think?"

Obi-Wan laughed lightly. "Probably… I could check later on if you'd like." He stated, smiling and moving closer to her.

"Knowing you… you most likely will." She smirked wildly, standing up to look directly into his eyes.

With that Obi-Wan placed his hand on the small of her back again and began to lead her to the door. He gave her one final kiss, and no matter how much she tried to pull away, he continued until she reached the door.

She opened it and smiled widely. "It's time for breakfast." She told him, pulling away from his reach.

"You're the only breakfast I need." He whispered in her ear, moving closer to her as they walked through the corridor.

"Oh, stop it!" She lightly slapped his chest. "You're delusional, you need food."

"If delusional means madly in love with you… then I'm delusional. I'll admit it and I'll never take it back!" He whispered in her ear as they moved into the refactory.

"Obi-Wan, enough!" Dara whispered back. She glanced over at Beeta and smiled, then moved over and stood against the wall.

Obi-Wan smiled widely. He moved over to the table. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Pancakes…" Beeta replied suspiciously as she looked from Obi-Wan to Dara.

Obi-Wan grinned wider. "I love pancakes!" he exclaimed.

Dara looked down, trying to hide her smile as she tried not to think of what had happened in Obi-Wan's chambers the night before and this morning when they were getting up.

Za-Lon-A looked from her mother to her father, knowing something was going on between them. She grinned happily at the thought of them getting together again. She knew what the look on her mother's face meant, and she'd sensed enough coming from their shared chambers to know how happy they'd been… happier than anyone else had been.

Obi-Wan took two plates of pancakes. "Dara…" he stated, holding the plate out for her.

Dara looked up at him; he was only an inch or two taller than her. "Thank you…" she replied, taking the plate from his hands but never taking her eyes off him. She knew it would look suspicious, but she couldn't care less. Since when did she ever do something that didn't look at least a little suspicious? Never… that's when.

"You're welcome…" he stated looking deeply into her eyes. His thoughts raced back to what had happened between them.

"Not now…" she whispered, trying to hide her grin. She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to look at least a little serious, but she was rarely serious and he knew that… she liked to play and goof around… she also liked to have fun.

"Then when?" he whispered back. "Soon… I hope soon…?" he grinned. He hid his thoughts from everyone but her.

"Later…" she whispered. "Learn to hide your thoughts or else they'll catch onto us." This time she didn't hide the grin that had spread across her lips. "And whatever you do… please restrain from kissing me… unless we're in private."

"Then can we go somewhere private?" he asked. "I'm not hungry anyways… Or at least for anything other than you." He smirked at her.

Dara returned the smirk, along with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not hungry either… at least not for food…"

Obi-Wan took the hint. He took the plate from her hands and walked happily back to the table.

"We're not hungry." Dara told them as Obi-Wan sat the plates down again. "We'll just… go keep ourselves entertained or something."

"Yeah… see you all later." Obi-Wan quickly said before rushing out of the room behind Dara. He was in a hurry and didn't care who found that out. The only thing on his mind now was to get himself and Dara back to his sleep chambers, and be left alone…

"Ok…" Beeta called after them. She quickly turned to a beaming Za-Lon-A. "You don't think…" she whispered, looking a little worried.

"Oh, I _do_ think so!" Za-Lon-A whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "I don't think they're hungry for food, but that doesn't mean they're not hungry for each other!" she told Beeta so only the two of them could hear what she said.

By the time Obi-Wan and Dara had closed the door to his chambers they were already kissing.

Dara's arm was around his neck and her other hand was running through his hair, Obi-Wan had one arm around her waist, using the other to close the door and lock it.

He slammed Dara into the wall and led a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Is everything ok?" they heard Za-Lon-A ask from the other side of the door. "I thought I heard something."

"Yes everything's fine." Dara called out, a bit breathlessly. She was trying her hardest not to moan and give them away as Obi-Wan continued with his trail of kisses.

"Well… can I come in?"

Obi-Wan pulled away, sending an angry look in the direction of where he knew Za-Lon-A was standing. "Now?!" he snapped.

"Well, I was thinking now… But if you're busy I can come back…"

"That sounds good to me!" Obi-Wan called out. "Come back in a few hours!"

"No!" Dara called out, sending Obi-Wan serious look. She pulled away from him, no matter how hard it was going to be, she had to refrain from kissing him… at least until Za-Lon-A was gone and the door was closed and locked. After that, who knew what would happen. Behind closed doors and all… She walked over to the door as he sat down on his sleep couch.

Za-Lon-A was smirking whenever Dara unlocked and opened the door. "Come in." Dara stated, moving out of the way so she could step into the room.

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan quickly asked as soon as their daughter entered the room. His words were filled with anger and he was giving her an annoyed look.

"I was just wondering how my _loving_ parents are doing…" she stated, grinning happily.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Obi-Wan asked, the look he gave her was a bit angry and annoyed at the same time. "If that's all you wanted to know… we're fine! Ok, now goodbye! We'll see you in a few hours." He snapped a bit harsher than he should have.

"Obi-Wan…" Dara gave him a serious look. She wasn't being very serious, just enough to make him realize how he'd sounded. They didn't want their daughter finding out about them… though it was most likely too late for that.

He looked at her, letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine!" he murmured. He turned back to Za-Lon-A, giving her a stressed smile. "Is that all my little angel?" he asked. After he'd asked the question he looked back at Dara. "Happy now?"

Dara smiled. "Very…" Dara moved over and sat down by Obi-Wan.

He reached out and took her hand, but made sure that Za-Lon-A didn't see him doing it.

They both then turned to Za-Lon-A, waiting for her to finish so they could return to their previous engagement.

"Anything else?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling at her. It was, of course, a fake smile… for he wanted her out as soon as possible.

"Why do I get the feeling that the two of you are hiding something from me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dara bit her lip and Obi-Wan swallowed hard. They weren't sure that they'd hidden their rekindled love as well as they'd thought they did anymore.

"Why would you think that?" Dara finally asked.

"Well, I don't see the roll out couch sitting out…"

"We put it away this morning." Obi-Wan interjected.

"Ok… the fact that the two of you slept so late…"

"We had a late night…" Dara put in. "Arguing over who would sleep on the roll away… I did of course."

"Alright…" Za-Lon-A was smirking by now. Her parents were good at coming up with excuses. "There's the fact that you sounded angry when I knocked on the door earlier. And Beeta said you sounded angry when she did too. And just now, you sounded annoyed."

"I get angry when people wake me up." Obi-Wan defended, he hadn't been able to come up with anything else.

"When I knocked on the door just now and mom answered, she sounded sort of breathless."

Dara stared at her, what was she to say to that? "So? I'm not the only person to have ever sounded breathless at times."

"Ok, I'll give you that… I guess." Za-Lon-A shrugged. "Alright, I guess I'll leave you alone now…"

Obi-Wan smiled happily.

That's when Za-Lon-A noticed something different with the both of them. She began to laugh quietly.

"What is it?" Dara asked.

"Well, mom… you have smudged makeup on your neck… revealing hickies that weren't there yesterday…"

Dara's hands shot up to cover her neck and mouth.

"And then there's makeup on dad's lips… so…"

Obi-Wan quickly reached up and whipped the makeup off his lips.

"Don't worry… I'll keep everyone away for a few hours for you." She smiled at them.

They exchanged curious looks before looking back at her.

"Wait… you're going to do what?" Obi-Wan asked

"Keep everyone away for a few hours… give you two some alone time."

"Why? Why would you do that for us?" Dara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're my parents… If it gets you back together, then I'll do it." Za-Lon-A turned to the door. "And I won't tell anyone…" she called over her shoulder.

"Thanks…" Obi-Wan and Dara called after her.

"You're welcome." She smiled at them, stepping into the hall and closing the door.

"We have one of the best kid's a person could ask for." Dara smiled at Obi-Wan. She stood up and walked over to the door, locking it.

She turned around and Obi-Wan was standing right behind her.

"Do you realize what she just did?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"She just said she'd give us a _few hours… alone!_ She'd make sure we were left alone… that no one would bother us… And she wouldn't tell anyone about what she believes we'll be doing…"

"So she did…" Dara smirked at that thought.

"I'm going to make the most of it." He stated.

Dara smiled as Obi-Wan slammed her against the wall once again. He whipped away the remaining makeup on her neck and continued his kisses across it.

Finally, after he'd had enough of just kissing her neck, he picked her up again. Dara had the same reaction; she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him harder.

Obi-Wan moved closer to the couch, holding Dara by her waist. He gently laid her down on the couch and she pulled him down with her.

Obi-Wan was, once again, working on memorizing every curve of her body. He was so passionate that it would last for hours… or at least until someone would get past Za-Lon-A.

She'd been overjoyed to see her parents together that she would be able to keep them away for hours. Sure, Beeta would question them as soon as she saw them… But they didn't care at the moment. All they cared about was each other, and the passion they felt for each other. Anything else just seemed to fade away as soon as it came.


	12. Chapter 12 Hours

**Okay, I hope you forgive me for not updating for so long, I just haven't had the time. I was just working on this story today and thought that I'd update this chapter before heading off to bed. I really am trying to update my stories, I've just not had the time. Things have been really crazy for me lately, but I finally did get to update. I hope that you like this chapter, and I hope that you're not too upset with me for not updating sooner. I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I possibly can, but I believe that I have a couple more stories that I need to update or work on first.**

**Hope you enjoy and I promise to update soon.**

**MTFBWY... Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Hours**

Za-Lon-A did exactly what she'd said she would. She'd kept everyone away from her parents for hours.

They'd been alone for five hours, had lots of fun, and then had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

No one had bothered them for all five of those hours… That is until Beeta got a little suspicious and went to check on them. She'd made Khaar keep Za-Lon-A distracted while she went after them.

There was a light knock on the door, but Obi-Wan and Dara were sleeping still so they didn't hear it.

"Obi-Wan… Dara… are you okay in there?" Beeta asked.

Obi-Wan and Dara woke up at the sound of her voice.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked sleepily.

"I asked if you two were okay in there… you've been in there for five hours, locked away with Za-Lon-A guarding the hall so no one could get back in here."

Dara sat up. "Five hours!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, five hours." Beeta sighed. "Will you two let me in?"

"Give us a moment…" Obi-Wan put in.

He and Dara quickly dressed, fixed their hair, and Dara quickly put her makeup on again.

"Hello? Are you going to let me in?" Beeta asked, a bit impatiently.

"Ready?" Dara asked.

"Hickies…" Obi-Wan pointed out quietly.

"Oh, right." She quickly covered up the hickies on her neck and sat down on Obi-Wan's couch.

Obi-Wan walked over and unlocked the door. He opened up the door and flashed Beeta a smile. "Come in… please." He moved over and sat down beside of Dara.

Beeta stepped into the room. "What have the two of you been doing in here? We were all getting a little suspicious."

"No need for that."

"Did Za-Lon-A tell you anything?" Dara asked.

"No… she wouldn't tell anyone anything. She just stood there, not letting anyone pass her, and beaming from ear to ear."

Dara smiled at Obi-Wan. "She said she wouldn't let anyone disturb us." She whispered.

"And that she wouldn't tell anyone." He whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Beeta asked. She sounded a bit annoyed. "You two were acting really strange this morning… not eating pancakes! Both of you love pancakes… Za-Lon-A said she didn't think you were hungry for food… but, um… more for each other…"

Dara blushed lightly and glanced at Obi-Wan, trying to avoid seeing the look she knew Beeta was giving her.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Whatever we're hungry for is our business… and no one else's."

Beeta raised an eyebrow. "Are you two hiding something from me?"

"Of course not!" Dara looked up at her. Dara was good at lying, she always had been… But it was one of Obi-Wan's weaknesses.

Obi-Wan was getting better at it though, Dara had been teaching him how to for years… before they had to go into hiding that is.

"Why would you suspect something like that?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do you realize that Dara has always been up before anyone else for years… it's not like her to sleep in as late as she did this morning."

"We were up late arguing about who was sleeping where..." Dara interjected.

"I believe that you were up late… but arguing I really doubt." Beeta smirked at them.

It was completely obvious what she thought they'd been doing… and she was right. She knew what they'd been doing and they knew that she knew it.

"Fine…" Obi-Wan stated quietly. "So you know… how many other people are going to find out?"

"Well… with the way you think Obi-Wan, everyone will soon."

"I told you to hide your thoughts better!" Dara exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And it was pretty obvious with the way you were acting at breakfast. I suspected what was going on then. And then, with the way Za-Lon-A was acting, that just pretty much confirmed my suspicions." Beeta smirked evilly at them.

Dara sighed and leaned her head against Obi-Wan's chest. She placed her hand on his chest as well. "What are we going to do?" she asked Obi-Wan.

He laid his head on top of hers, wrapping his other arm around her and tightening his hold on her. "I don't know… what do you think we should do?"

She shrugged and played with his tunic. "Who knows… everyone's finding out…"

He looked down at her and raised her head so he could look into her eyes. "I say we tell them…"

"I don't think we should yet… I like keeping secrets…" Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Obi-Wan smiled lovingly. "I'm happy with keeping a secret…"

"For now?" she smiled up at him.

"For now…" he confirmed.

Beeta liked seeing her friends this happy.

Obi-Wan leaned down and get Dara a kiss. They didn't make it a long and passionate kiss, as long as Beeta was still watching them. They let go of one another and Obi-Wan stood up.

"I'm hungry." He said looking down at Dara, who was still sitting on his sleep couch. "And for some food too this time." He smiled, holding out a hand for her to take.

"Same here… I guess…" Dara smiled back before taking his hand. She stood up and held on to his hand.

"Alright…" Beeta smiled. "Lunch is ready anyways… And you two aren't skipping this meal. If you want to have some fun… then you'll just have to wait."

They smiled at her before walking closer to her.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Dara asked.

Beeta sighed. "No… I'll leave that up to the two of you. Whenever you think it's the right time to tell them then you'll tell them. I'll keep it a secret as long as you want me too."

"Thanks Beeta." Dara gave her a very happy smile. "We owe you…"

"No…" Beeta returned the smile. "Seeing you this happy… that's all I need. You look happier than I've see you in nearly three years."

Obi-Wan and Dara both gave her a warm smile.

Dara reached out and hugged Beeta with her available arm. She pulled away and looked into Beeta's eyes. "Thank you so much. And I am happier now." She smiled at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gave Dara a lovestruck smile.

"Still so much in love… even after all these years of not seeing each other. And then there's the fact that you were both in a serious relationship and your lover's died in your arms…" Beeta trailed off.

"That's alright… they're both in a better place now. I'm sure they're both very happy where they are." Dara smiled lovingly at Obi-Wan. "And now we can be happy too."

"Happier than I've been in ten years." Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her lips. It was a quick kiss, but they were both satisfied.

Beeta left the room and entered the refactory, smiling widely.

Dara and Obi-Wan shared a passionate kiss before following her. They walked hand in hand until they got to the point that someone would see them.

They walked over to the table and got themselves something to eat.

Dara walked over and leaned against the wall while she ate; Obi-Wan walked over and joined her. They stood close together, but not so close that they would draw suspicion.

They ate quietly, sending each other a glance every now and then. They would smile at each other. But other than that they didn't do much.

They resisted the urge to kiss one another, trying to restrain from doing something that would make them want to kiss even more.

Dara tried her hardest not to lean over and rest her head on his shoulder. She liked being in love, it was good. It felt good and it was fun. Yes, she'd had fun with Boaz, but they'd never had the kind of relationship she had with Obi-Wan.

Her relationship with Boaz wasn't a wild and crazy one. They didn't skip meals to go and have fun in their sleep chambers. Their relationship had been more planned out. Yes, they had a lot of fun, but not the kind of relationship that as soon as you get an urge you go with it.

Whenever she had an urge with Obi-Wan they would find a way to get away from everyone. She and Boaz didn't really try to keep their love a secret, because it was obvious. Boaz was more romantic and took things slow. So he would do romantic things for Dara.

She loved that about him, but she didn't like the fact that he didn't get jealous easily and he didn't get mad too quickly. He also liked to follow rules, other than falling in love with her, and he went by logic.

Obi-Wan on the other hand… You could get him angry quickly, and he got jealous if a man just glanced at Dara. He would walk up and make sure they knew she was taken. But most men didn't just 'glance' at Dara, she was very beautiful and any man who saw her was immediately coming after her. But if Obi-Wan saw this, then he'd quickly walk up to her and wrap an arm around her.

Boaz never did that. He wouldn't get jealous. If a man looked at Dara, he just ignored it. If a man came after Dara, he would calmly explain that she was taken and he should try another woman.

Yes, she'd loved him deeply and she missed him… But she was happy with Obi-Wan. She'd always been comfortable around the both of them. But at times she'd felt she'd needed to restrain herself around Boaz. With Obi-Wan she was always herself. She was strong and brave, she always spoke her mind, she didn't care what people thought of her, and if she had something to say to someone then she would tell them.

Obi-Wan had always loved that about her. Boaz had too, but sometimes she'd thought it annoyed him. But that wasn't possible. Boaz had told her he loved everything about her and that he didn't want to holding back to impress him or for any other reason. And, he didn't get annoyed very fast. It took a lot to get him annoyed.

But the one thing she'd always loved about him was how much he loved her and cared about her. He treated her as though she were a real person, not just some 'thing' that will give you as much pleasure that you ask of her. Most men just treated her like some thing that they could have their fun with and then just throw away. He had never done that to her, and neither did Obi-Wan.

If she ever had anything to say, then Boaz would gladly listen to it. One thing that did get Boaz mad or would get him annoyed was if someone ever insulted Dara. He hated that and he would immediately yell at them and make them realize how powerful he really was.

Though not many people insulted Dara. It wasn't really because they were afraid of Boaz, but more of Dara. She was one of the most powerful Jedi ever known. There had even been talk of her being stronger than Anakin, and he was the Chosen One. But if she heard it she would immediately rule that out.

But she had always loved him with almost every fiber in her body, but there'd always been a part of her that was still in love with Obi-Wan.

And right now… That part of her was growing rapidly. The more she was around him, the faster if grew.


	13. Chapter 13 Caught

**Alright... here's the next chapter. I'm going go against everything that I've ever told myself, and tell you about the enxt chapter a bit. I know not may people actually read this, so I don't know if I have to worry about a bunch of people saying anything to me about it. Now, if you've read my reveiws, then you would read one where someone stated that Padme wouldn't write a letter and that she would talk to Anakin about it... well, all will be explained in the next chapter. I have Obi-Wan explain why he believes she did it. So, aparently, Padme's letter does make a reappearence in the next chapter. Oh, and when I do post the next chapter I want everyone to understand that what Dara does, she does for Obi-Wan's sake and to keep him safe. You'll have to wait and find out because I myself wasn't a fan of Dara in the upcoming chapters, and I'm the one who wrote it. But this chapter is a happy Obi-Dara chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it because there aren't anymore Obi-Dara chapters... at least none that I've written after this. I hope to get the next chapter up before Monday because I really want to hear all your wonderful reveiws.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**MTFBWY... Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Caught**

Dinner was over with and everyone was headed to bed. The padawans were already getting into their beds. Dar-Gan was walking into the room so he could catch a few hours of sleep. Beeta and Khaar called it a night and were heading to their room.

Zora, Za-Lon-A, Dara, and Obi-Wan were the only one's left… and they were about to head to bed soon too.

"Goodnight…" Za-Lon-A stated as she walked into her chambers.

"Night…" Dara and Obi-Wan called after her.

"I guess I'll call it a night." Zora smiled and walked over to the room Za-Lon-A had disappeared into. "Night…"

"Night…" Dara and Obi-Wan called after her too.

"Ready for bed?" Dara asked, looking back at Obi-Wan.

"Not entirely…" he started, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Really…" she raised an eyebrow at his response.

Obi-Wan smiled and followed Dara into their shared chambers. "I have gone a very long time without a kiss…" he stated with a smile. He closed the door, but forgot to lock it behind him.

Dara backed up against the wall as Obi-Wan walked closer to her. "And what do you plan to do about that?"

"Kiss you…" he stated. He placed one hand on either side of her body, leaning forward and crashing his lips into hers.

Dara slid her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. She let out a small moan. "Relax you mind… take you time on me…" she whispered.

"Whatever makes you happy…" he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. His kissed her passionately.

"I like you kissing on me…" Dara told him before she kissed him again.

"I'm going to caress your body…" Obi-Wan whispered before crashing his lips into hers.

"I like the sound of that…" Dara smiled, pulling him into another kiss.

"If loving you is wrong… then I don't want to be right. So I'm going to take my time and do this right… 'Cause we've got all night…" Obi-Wan whispered into her ear.

Obi-Wan slid one hand up her back, sending chills down her spine once again. Dara responded by kissing him harder.

Obi-Wan smiled as they kissed. He slid his hands down farther before picking her up. Dara pulled away, smiling broadly, and wrapped her legs around him. Now her head was above his, and she liked that.

Obi-Wan smiled up at her. He kept her against the wall so he had more power then she did.

Dara leaned down and kissed him. She pulled away, pulling his shirt off before leaning down and kissing him again.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, so Dara did the same. She ran a hand through his hair as their tongues battled.

There was a quiet knock on the door, but neither of them noticed it. The door slowly opened and they heard a gasp.

Dara and Obi-Wan looked over at the door to see Zora standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped.

"What?!" she tried to find the words to say.

Za-Lon-A appeared behind her, a smile quickly forming on her lips.

Dara unwrapped her legs and slid down so her feet were touching the ground. She unwrapped Obi-Wan's arms from around her and looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"What are you doing might I ask?" Zora asked, she didn't know what else to ask.

Za-Lon-A glared at her. "What does it look like they were doing?!" she asked, anger in her words.

"We were heading to bed." Obi-Wan stated, not even bothering to explain farther than that.

"That didn't look like you were heading to bed!" Zora said angrily. "Are you sleeping with her?!"

Dara looked up, anger flashed in her eyes. Obi-Wan noticed this; he also noticed the anger growing in Za-Lon-A.

"If I am, then I am. In which case… yes, I was planning on it."

"Why?!" Zora asked angrily.

"It's my life… And if I want to sleep with her, then I'm going to sleep with her. In which case, I probably would be right now if you hadn't have walked in here." Obi-Wan stated.

"I can't believe you!" Zora was angrier now then before.

Dara didn't look angry anymore, she understood why Zora was acting like this… But Za-Lon-A was angry, and you could see it in her eyes.

"Why not?!" she asked angrily, causing Zora to look curiously at her. "Why can't my par…" she stopped herself, remembering that Zora didn't know Obi-Wan was her father too. Za-Lon-A shoo her head angrily before stalking off.

Zora glanced back into the room before she walked off.

Obi-Wan looked at Dara. "I think it's time to tell her. But you have to be with me…" he said, pulling his shirt back on.

Dara nodded. She reached out and took Obi-Wan's hand.

They walked out of the room and made their way to where Za-Lon-A and Zora were. They were both sitting angrily on their sleep couches.

Obi-Wan knocked on the door. He opened it and peeked in. "Can we come in?" he asked.

Zora and Za-Lon-A both shot him an angry look, but nodded.

Obi-Wan opened the door all the way and then pulled Dara into the room, closing the door behind her.

Dara stood quietly. She leaned closer to Obi-Wan, her voice low and quiet. "Don't tell her about Za-Lon-A being your daughter yet. Talk to her, calm her down, then tell her."

Obi-Wan nodded and let go of her hand. He walked over to Zora and sat beside her as Dara walked over and sat by Za-Lon-A.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

Zora looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because I haven't seen her in ten years, I didn't think I'd ever see her again. Besides, she was with Boaz; I couldn't act on my repressed feelings for her. And I didn't tell you about her because it only started last night…"

"But what about mom?" she asked in a whisper.

"I loved your mother, yes… But I want to love again. And I loved Dara first. The only reason we broke up was because we didn't see much of each other… and she and Boaz had growing feelings because they saw each other more. I began to see your mother more and more… so we got together."

"But… her husband just died two years ago…"

"We talked that over." Obi-Wan gave her a reassuring smile. "She told me that he'd said he wanted her to be with someone else after he was gone. We talked it all over last night. She reassured me that this was what she wanted. It took a while… but we decided that it's what the both of us want."

Zora sighed. "Alright… I give you my permission to have as much fun with her as you want. I just wish I knew her better… That's the reason you two skipped breakfast… and Za-Lon-A wouldn't let any of us bother you two…" He smiled an embarrassed smile. She gave him a warm smile, her smile faded a little though. "I do have a question though…"

"What…"

"Why was Za-Lon-A so angry? I realize Dara's her mother, but that didn't seem like all of the reason she was angry."

"That's what we need to talk to you about… I should have told you years ago… but I just thought you'd find out on your own."

"We…"

"Yes… Dara, Za-Lon-A, and I." Obi-Wan motioned for them to come over.

The two walked over and stood by the sleep couch.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He stood up and went to stand by Dara. "Zora… I am Za-Lon-A's father…" He wrapped an arm around Dara's waist. "She's our daughter."

"You're her dad…" Zora smiled. "I should have known dear father!"

"Wait… what?!" Obi-Wan looked confused.

"Well… she has your eyes. Her hair looks a little more like yours than Dara's… She doesn't have the same father as Dar-Gan. With the way you were acting so fatherly with her…It was obvious!" she smiled wider.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say.

"Now… you take Dara back to your room, have your fun, and leave us alone. I want to take with my sister!" Zora gave Obi-Wan a wink.

Obi-Wan and Dara smiled widely, making their way to the door as Za-Lon-A sat down by Zora.

"Wait!" Zora called after them. "One more thing…"

Obi-Wan and Dara turned around to look at her, waiting for the question.

"Do you love each other? I mean, after all these years?"

Dara smiled widely, giving Obi-Wan a loving look. "I love him very much…"

Obi-Wan returned the smile, along with the loving look she'd given him. "I'd lay my life down for her… So yes, I love her very much."

"Well then…" Zora began. "I'd better be seeing a ring on her finger soon."

Obi-Wan and Dara turned to her. She was smiling widely, so was Za-Lon-A.

"I have to agree with her on that one my dear parents… I want to see a ring soon…" Za-Lon-A gave them a smirk.

Zora gave them a wink before sending them away.

They walked, hand in hand, back to Obi-Wan's chambers.

Obi-Wan closed the door. Dara, noticing he'd not locked it, walked over and quickly locked it for him.

Obi-Wan gave her a large smirk when she turned to face him. "Do you realize what just happened?"

"I'm sure your going to tell me." Dara stated with a smirk of her own.

"Both of those girls have given us permission to have fun. Za-Lon-A did earlier… and Zora did just now…" Obi-Wan grinned wildly.

"I think I know where you're going with this…"

"You'd better!" Obi-Wan grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall. He crashed his lips into hers, kissing her as hard as he could. His mouth was open and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Obi-Wan refused to break the kiss. He bent down a little, but she leaned down with him. One of his arms was around her waist and the other he put behind her knees. He quickly picked her up off the ground and walked over to the sleep couch, never breaking the kiss the whole time.

He laid her down on the couch, lying down on top of her. He tried to pull away but Dara's head moved back with him. She didn't want to break the kiss. But, finally, she pulled away… trying to catch her breath.

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes, they were dark green. Her eyes were usually a very bright green… but they were dark.

Lust… she wanted him.

His eyes were a dark gray… unusual for him. His eyes had always been bright blue-gray… But now they were a dark gray, with a little dark blue mixed in.

Lust… he wanted her… and he'd do anything to get her.

Dara smiled. "Do you want this?"

"More than anything…" he smiled before kissing her once again. His hand found its way up her shirt and he ran his hand up and down her back.

Dara had his shirt off soon enough and Obi-Wan wasn't far behind her. Her shirt was quickly on the floor as well.

Obi-Wan led a trail of kisses down her neck.

Dara pulled him up to look in his eyes. "Relax you mind… take your time on me…"

"Until my body gets weak…" Obi-Wan smiled before kissing her. They had all night, and they were going to make the best of it. They would have lots of fun tonight.

It had been hours, reaching the middle of the night and they weren't even asleep yet, they wouldn't be asleep for a while.

Obi-Wan laid his head on the pillows, breathing heavily. Dara lay beside him, breathing just as heavily.

"I love you…" he whispered, leaning over and kissing her.

"I love you too..." she returned the kiss. "Are we going to sleep now?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes were dark and sparkled as she smiled at him. "Do I ever?"

Obi-Wan smiled widely at her. "No… I don't want to go to sleep either…"

"But shouldn't we? We do have to take care of how many children?"

"None…" Obi-Wan smiled. "There are how many other adults in this house…?"

Dara returned the smile. "Obi…"

"Don't argue with me on this one…"

She sighed happily. "Well… you do have a point there…"

"I like it when I have a point." He leaned over and kissed, pulling the covers up over their heads.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
